Me Enamore
by family-masencullendenali
Summary: ¿podrá bella superar todas las pruebas y estar finalmente con la persona de la cual se enamoró?
1. Prologo

**_Como ya saben, ni la saga twilight, ni Edward, ni Bella nos pertenecen, solo jugamos con sus vidas, personalidad y caracteristicas físicas_**

* * *

**Una historia llena de las típicas complicaciones, con las que todo chica que sueña con el amor de su vida se enfrenta día a día,  
ademas de que en esta Novela la vida de Bella esta marcada de duras pruebas ¿podrá superar todas esta pruebas y estar finalmente con la persona de la cual se enamoró?**

* * *

**PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DE VICTORIA C. (Vico)**

* * *

_**Bueno esto es una constancia, para que no hayan mal entendidos, este fic esta siendo publicado con la total autorización de la escritora, osea mi hermana vico, no es un plagio ni nada, asi que ya saben, inquietudes, nos las pueden dejar en RW's, ahora mas tarde publico el primer cap**_

_**Att: Alice (Quien publica) y Vico (La Escritora)**_


	2. Chapter 1: Primer Encuentro

**_Como ya saben, ni la saga twilight, ni Edward, ni Bella nos pertenecen, solo jugamos con sus vidas, personalidad y caracteristicas físicas_**

* * *

**Primer Encuentro**

Alguna vez te has puesto a pensar que tu vida no avanza, que tus días son monótonos y que no puedes hacer nada al respecto. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan, aunque me gusta que me digan Bella, soy hija de los magnates hoteleros Swan, tengo 16 años, ojos color chocolate, mi cabello es marrón con tonalidades rojas, me llega hasta la mitad de la espalda, y mido como 1.

70 m.

Nunca me he considerado una mujer hermosa, a pesar de lo que me dicen mis mejores amigas Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale. Ellas son mis mejores amigas desde siempre ya que crecimos juntas.

Estamos en nuestro primer año de la Universidad, yo estudio Medicina, Alice estudia Diseño y Rosalie estudia Arquitectura.

A pesar de haber tenido micho dinero yo soy una persona muy sencilla, no me gustan los lujos innecesarios.

Mi novio se llama Jacob Black, es el chico mas lindo y dulce que he conocido, llevamos 2 años de novios, pero ahora que comenzamos la Universidad nos vemos cada vez menos, ya que el estudia en una universidad distinta a la mía. Él es alto, tiene un cuerpo escultural, cabello corto color negro y ojos oscuros.

._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._. ._.

Hoy es mi primer día en la Universidad, todo iba saliendo de lo mejor, hasta que llego la hora de mi última clase, Español, ashhh como odio esa clase, pero es una clase obligatoria así que no puedo hacer nada, iba caminando de lo más tranquila para el salón, escuchando mi canción favorita en mi Ipod, cuando sentí que me empujaban, pensé que me iba a caer al piso, pero al contrario solamente sentí unos brazos sostenerme para no chocar contra el piso, levante la mirada y ví al hombre más hermoso que he visto en mi vida – Dios Mío Bella deja de pensar esas cosas, tienes Novio – me reprimió mi mente, pero no podía dejar de ver esos ojos esmeralda que me tenían hipnotizada. Cuando habló salí de mis pensamientos.

Hola, te encuentras bien? – me preguntó ese hermoso chico que solo podría ser conparado con un Adonis Griego – Si estoy bien – le conteste.

Como te llamas?- Mi nombre es Bella, le conteste a duras penas porque no podía articular bien las palabras. Me colocó de pie y luego solo lo vi alejarse….

Dios tengo que saber cómo se llama ese chico!

* * *

**PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DE VICTORIA C. (Vico)**

* * *

**Att: Alice & Vico**


	3. Chapter 2: Nuevas Amistades

**_Como ya saben, ni la saga twilight, ni Edward, ni Bella nos pertenecen, solo jugamos con sus vidas, personalidad y caracteristicas físicas_**

* * *

**Nuevas Amistades**

Edward's POV  
Ya iba muy tarde para mi salón así que cuando llegué ya no habían asientos disponibles, solamente uno, en la segunda fila detrás de una chica que tenía el cabello igualito al de Bella – Dios esa chica me tiene mal, no puedo dejar de pensar en esos ojos color chocolate, en esa piel tan suave, en ese cuerpo, en ese cabello…. En fin, En ELLA – como me quede

pensando, no presté atención a lo que la maestra decía, así que decidi preguntarle a la chica que tenía enfrente.  
- Hola, me podriás decir por que parte del texto vamos?- Ella se dio la vuelta y lo único que pude pensar fue en lo hermosa que estaba - Bella? dije con mucha dificultad del shock que tenía, las cuatro chicas que tenía alrededor se giraron a verme y luego a ella con una cara de sorpresa.

- Mmmmm…. No me parece justo que tu sepas quien soy y yo no se quien eres tu! Me dijo haciendo un hermoso pucherito. Me llamo Edward Cullen le dije tomando su mano y posando un beso en ella, cuando mis labios tocaron su piel sentí un millón de descargas eléctricas recorriendo mi cuerpo.- Mucho Gusto Edward, me dijo muy sonriente, y así estuvimos platicando durante el resto de la clase, al fin ni se de que hablaron en ella.

Bella's POV  
Llegué al salón y no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico de cabellos cobrizos y despeinados de una manera que lo hacia verse exageradamente sexy, en esos hermosos ojos esmeralda y en ese cuerpazo que haría que cualquiera babeara, puse una sonrisa idiota y busqué con la mirada a Alice y a Rose que estaban de lo más distraídas hablando con otras dos chicas. Me acerque hacia ellas y las salude de beso, las chicas se llamaban Irina y Jane, me fui a sentar al lugar que las chicas me tenían reservado y comenzamos a conversar.  
Hola, me podrías decir por que parte del texto vamos? – Escuche que me decían, me di la vuelta para contestarle y me quede en shock al ver quien estaba detrás de mí – Bella? me dijo, y Alice, Rose, Irina y Jane me vieron con una cara de interrogación, ya que no les había contado de mi pequeño percance antes de entrar a la clase.  
Al verlo me costo respirar y solo logré articular un pequeño mmmm…. – cuando logré hablar le dije, no me parece justo que tu sepas quien soy y yo no se quien eres tu!, pobre ha de pensar que estoy loca porque esas palabras me salieron casi a gritos, luego hice uno de mis famosos pucheritos para suavizar los gritos.  
Me llamo Edward Cullen- me dijo, luego tomo mi mano y dio un pequeño beso en ella, sentí como si me estuvieran electrocutando en el segundo en que sus labios posaron en mi mano, que raro eso no me pasa cuando Jake me besa o me abraza- Sonrei y le dije – Mucho Gusto Edward, y así continuamos hablando durante el resto de la hora.  
Me despedi de el con un beso en la mejilla, me dio su número y yo le di el mio para estar en comunicación, siguió caminando y yo espere a mis amigas quienes me atacaron con preguntas sobre Edward, sonreí al solo pensar en el, agradeci el momento en que llegamos al estacionamiento y ellas se encontraron con sus novios, Alice se fue con su novio Jasper en el Aston Martin Rojo Descapotable Modelo KX09 GXJ de mi amiga, Rose se fue con su novio Emmett en el Jaguar XK Convertible Azul de ella y, Irina y Jane todavía tenían clases así que se fueron a sus respectivos salones, por mi parte yo me fui en mi bebe, mi hermoso Aston Martin Negro Descapotable Modelo KX10 NKW, fui a buscar a Jake a la Universidad y luego nos fuimos hacia mi casa.  
Cuando llegamos a mi casa, me llego un mensaje de Edward al celular, pero yo no podía verlo porque estaba en el baño, así que le pedi a mi bebe que lo viera, cuando lo vio me empezó una escenita de celos respecto a Edward y se fue muy molesto de mi casa. Decidi darle su espacio para que se calmara.  
Me pase toda la tarde haciendo mis deberes, cene y luego me fui a dormir. Esa fue la primera vez que soñé con Edward.  
A la mañana siguiente me desperté y me fui a bañar, pase como una hora buscando mi mejor atuendo para impresionar a Edward – no, esto es para Jake – me regaño mi conciencia, me maquille sencilla como siempre y Sali hacia la Universidad vestida asi:

_**mg. webdelamoda. com. s3. amazonaws wp - content / uploads / 2011 / 01 / relax. jpg **(Sin espacios)_

Cuando llegué a la Universidad me lleve con una gran sorpresa, allí estaba él…. Con un hermoso ramo de rosas blancas en sus manos….

* * *

**PROPIEDAD INTELECTUAL DE VICTORIA C. (Vico)**

* * *

_**Nota de Alice: ya que mi hermana me prohibió publicar capítulos diariamente, quienes nos lean podran esperar 3 días a la actualización por favor sean pacientes :D**_

**Las quiere...**

**Att: Alice & Vico**


End file.
